ed_edd_n_eddy_location_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Peach Creek Estates Phase 1
Peach Creek Estates Phase One or simply referred as The Cul-de-Sac is the area where all The Cul-de-Sac kids live and play. The Cul-de-Sac is surrounded by 11 houses - all of the have backyards, a few backyards have a tree in them. 3 of the houses are described as 'anonymous' since it's never known who lives in them. Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 is located on The Rethink Avenue Street. List of Houses *Edd's House, *Rolf's House, *Jonny's House, *Nazz's House, *Jimmy's House, *Ed and Sarah's House, *Eddy's House, *Kevin's House, *Anonymous Houses. Residences *Ed *Sarah *Edd *Eddy *Rolf *Jonny *Nazz *Jimmy *Kevin Unseen Residences *Ed and Sarah's Parents *Ed and Sarah's Aunt *Edd's Parents *Eddy's Parents *Rolf Parents *Rolf's Nana *Jonny's Parents *Nazz's Parents *Jimmy's Parents *Kevin's Parents Former Residences *Eddy's Brother The Ed's Pet Boutique Disaster The Ed's Pet Boutique Disaster is the first tragic event in Peach Creek History that happened in Peach Creek Estates Phase 1. The Disaster After touching the rabbits, Ed began to experience allergy symptoms, so Edd and Eddy took Ed to Edd's House to help him. While Edd and Eddy were helping Ed, the rabbits started to, what Edd described ''- Looks like Mr. and Mrs. Bunny have been practicing the multiplication table''. Soon after all the rabbits multiplied in great numbers, they escaped from the boutique and completely overflow the Cul-de-Sac, raining from the sky and trapping all the kids in a sea of rabbits. The number of rabbits was great enough to fill the entire Cul-de-Sac. Gallery EPBD.png|The begining PCEB.png|The Cul-de-Sac interely covered in bunnies The Destruction of Rethink Avenue The Destruction of Rethink Avenue, also known as The Kanker Hissy Fit is the forth and most destructive event in Peach Creek History that ocurred in Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 in Run For Your Ed. The Destruction In the episode Run for your Ed when Ed sleepwalks into their trailer and starts to eat their food, he then ends up (somehow) getting their ship in a bottle stuck on his finger. At this point, he has woken the sisters and has already left. When they had found the Bottle gone, May tries to call 911 but Lee says they should find it 'Kanker-style'. Meanwhile, Rolf is leaving to deliver a huge weenie to the market when Victor stops pulling it. Rolf then sees Wilfred scooting around the ground, and the chickens freaking out. Rolf then puts a chicken leg to his ear and knows that something is wrong. He then grabs all of his animals and runs to the shelter and locks the door. Meanwhile, Eddy and Edd go to pickup Ed at Kevin's house, where they discover the missing bottle. When they can't get it off, they go out to find a way to get it off; thus, the destruction begins. When the Eds leave, the Kankers arrive. Jimmy and Nazz are the first to see the Kankers destroy the first house. The destruction of the first house caused an Earthquake that swept through the whole street. Sarah was the first to be attacked with Jimmy watching in horror as he was hiding in his room. Meanwhile, the Eds are trying to put soap on the bottle but, because Ed has a fear of soap, he runs away. He then runs into Kevin's backyard when he is cutting it. An angered Kevin tells them to go away, unaware that the Kankers had just entered his yard. Ed has just gotten rid of the soap and now wants to use sticky tape to get it off. They then go to get it, unaware that the whole street is being destroyed. They then go into Sarah's room to get it but are yelled at by Sarah to get out (who is hiding from the Kankers). When the Eds leave, the Kankers come in to get their next victim. Unfortunately for the Eds, the sticky tape did not work (and caused damage to Edd's house). The Eds are also in trouble when Sarah tells the Kankers (after being gagged and stuffed in a potato sack) that the Eds have their bottle and they leave to get it at Edd's house. When they got there, Edd opens the door to see his ultimate nightmare and locks it (slowly) and tells Ed and Eddy the bottle belongs to the Kankers. They try to hide in the sink, but are found. When they think this is the end, the Kankers take the bottle off and leave (while fighting over it). In the end, the whole street is destroyed, Eddy has his finger stuck in the sink, and Rolf thinks the danger that he foretold is still going on. It may take a long time till he finds the destruction is over. It is also unknown how the street was rebuilt or how quickly it was.Fire trucks and helicopters can be heard in the background at the very end of the episode, so the residents of Peach Creek must have noticed this event and called the Fire Department (and the police, and probably an ambulance), or one of the kids managed to get out an alert. Begining.png|The begining of The Destruction of Rethink Avenue Ending.png|The end of The Destruction of Rethink Avenue Destroyed Cul-de-Sac.jpg|Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 after the conclution of The Destruction of Rethink Avenue Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-15h42m47s208.png|Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 before it's full completion PCESIGHN 1.PNG|A bilboard that stood in Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 before Peach Creek Estates was fully completed Cul de sac day.PNG|Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 during the morning CLDSDay.png|Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 during daytime Cul de sac night.PNG|Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 during night time CLDS.jpg|Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 after the The El Mondo Stink Bomb explotion PCEG.png|All the Cul-de-Sac yards interely covered in tall grass Edsbigpicture1600x1100g.jpg|Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 from the distance CDS2.png|Another shot of Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 Wide-eye view of Cul-de-Sac.jpg|A view of The Cul-de-Sac from the front of Edd's House PCENightback.PNG|Peach Creek Estates at nighttime view from the North PCEinMisadventures.PNG|Peach Creek Estaes Phase 1 in Ed, Edd n Eddy: Mis-Edventures Pce3.PNG|Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 in the ending of the special - The Eds Are Coming PCE2.PNG|Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 in Jimmy's Dream F1.PNG|Ed, Ed n Eddy cleaning up the pieces of the sky, that landed at Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 CLDS.png|An example of a Cul-de-Sac in real life Category:Peach Creek Category:Peach Creek Estates Category:Rethink Avenue